Don't Say It
by D i a T h e R y t e r
Summary: What are you doing?" Her voice quivered.


**Don't Say It**

**Summery:  
**"What are you doing?" Her voice quivered.

"I'm saying I'm sorry."

"Get out," she said. Please, she thought, don't say it

"I love you."

[Sequel to Wasn't Enough]

It had been a few days. She had packed up and left. Her promise was the thing she left. The color of one of the diamounds were black. She remembers when he gave it to her...

_"Ginny!" A voice yelled behind her. She was in her six year. All classes had just ended and she just wanted a long soak._

_She smiled, "hey, Draco." _

_He gave her a quick kiss, "come with me," he whispered._

_She nodded and he made her walk through halls and some passages. Getting annoyed they finally stopped. He covered her eyes, "careful." His voice whispered into her ear. Chills went down her spine. She place her hand with Draco's and started walking. She laughed for the first time all day feeling carefree._

_She hit her toe, "ow! Where are you taking me?"_

_"Hold on," he said, "here."_

_Ginny couldn't breath. She barely could move. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist. The moon seem to be gliding over the lake. The trees casted a dark shadow into the lake. A few birds where in there...but no squid. It was peaceful...she leaned into Draco, "it's beautiful."_

_Draco had turned her around and kissed her. It was gentle and easing. But then it grew a little different. More passionate but something was there too something she couldn't place._

_She pulled away first, "so what's the occasion?"_

_"Graduation coming soon," he said quietly._

_She sighed, "I know," she buried her head into his chest._

_"You know the whole plan...well I'm afraid I might not see you again," he said kissing her head._

_She looked up; his eyes were darkened, "I love you."_

_It was the first time either of them said it. He looked shocked before looking happy, "I love you too...that's why I want to give you something," he had them sit down. "Here," he said._

_She smiled and gave him a small kiss before opening the small box. Three diamonds were on one the top. The bottom was snake like and wrapped around them before forming a ring. The middle was the largest while the sides where smaller, "It's beautiful...but Draco-"_

_"Don't," he said, "I have to make three promises and the ring will turn even whiter...then if I break it it'll turn black."_

_Ginny watched as he slide the ring onto her ring finger, "I promise to never break your heart...I promise to marry you one day...I promise to love you forever." _

_Ginny took in a breath and hugged him, "I love you, Ginerva Weasley."_

_"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."_

She had thrown the ring on the floor. "Basturd," she whispered. Tears still fell down her face.

She had went to go live with Ron. Even through the qusetions she didn't say anything. But Ron wasn't too thick to know that someone had hurt her...just a little thick to know who. It was the third week in when Ron had another date with Hermione. "Ginny! I'm leaving! Mom sent you an owl...and, Dracos, here to see you!"

Ginny slowly got up and walk to the bedroom door.

"Ginny," Draco said.

"What are you doing?" Her voice quivered.

"I'm saying I'm sorry."

"Get out," she said. Please, she thought, don't say it

"I love you."

She stared at him, "get out."

He shook his head, "look," he said, "the middle part." He was holding the ring. The middle part was still white and glinted in the light making it look clear.

"What are you on about?" She said; stiffly.

He looked at the ring, "remember the promise? It was that I'll always love you. I still do..."

"It's your fault," she said coldly, "you cheated on me!"

He hund his head and looked up with only his eyes. She flinched when she thought how cute he was when his hair would fall in frount of his eyes like that, "I know," he said, "I wish I hadn't."

"You can't re-write the past now can you?" She snapped, "tell me one thing...what did you mean by...'it...wasn't enough?"

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, "I was just so angry."

"Ha!" She said, "I don't care...I'm tired of this...I don't want to see you ever again. Now get out."

He placed the ring into his pocked, "just know that I'll probably not be able to love like I had with you."

"If it was love," she whispered; but he could hear everyword, "then you wouldn't have cheated."

**[A/N: I did it! I finally wrote the sequel! x') One thing I was shocked about was that a few of the things said here reminded me of this guy I knew...x-( ah well...life moves on...hearts are broken...and smiles always come back. :-p]**

_**Review! :D**_


End file.
